Angel of Fire
by Kawaii ningen kitsune
Summary: Everyone's favorite gang meets up with a strange apparation. It seems that many are after her. And just how does Hiei know her?
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own the OC's though.  
  
I hope you enjoy this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yusuke behind you." Yusuke turned and just barely dogged the sword thrust. He shot the Spirit Gun at his attacker, when he got in position.  
  
"Thanks Kurama. I owe you one."  
  
"No problem. However, it looks like Kuwabara needs your help. Go and aid him. I will see to the last of these attackers."  
  
As Yusuke rushed off to help Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei finished off the attackers.  
  
"Do you know who they are Hiei? I don't recognize them."  
  
"Hn. No I don't, but that doesn't mean much. They could be assigned assassins."  
  
"True."  
  
Just then a figure in a cape appeared. The figure came up to about Kurama's shoulder, while Hiei, came up to about the shoulder of the figure. It was hard to tell what the figure looked like, but all the same, Hiei's eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Hiei!" The figure said sinisterly.  
  
Hiei started backing up with a look that was almost fear, and almost.amusement?  
  
"Well as it, uh seems like we are finished here, I guess I'll just leave." Hiei said to the others.  
  
With that he took off running and the mysterious figure followed close behind.  
  
"Don't think you can escape me that easily Hiei. I'm just as fast as you are. Get back here. I'm going to kill you when I catch you, you know that! Hiei, get over here." The voice faded as Hiei and the figure disappeared into the nearby forest.  
  
Kurama started to laugh softly. It was just like Hiei to get himself into a mess like that.  
  
Yusuke looked around shocked before he doubled over laughing. Kuwabara just stood there looking as dumb as ever.  
  
"Uh. What's so funny Urameshi?" He asked.  
  
"H.. Hiei is b..being, c..chased by a g.girl. That's what."  
  
"Really. Aw that's great I can't wait to confront shorty now, he he."  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Hiei managed to keep just a little bit ahead of his attacker. He had to keep dodging the branches that were being thrown at him.  
  
"Listen Kaku, I'm sorry. Will you stop trying to kill me already."  
  
"Nice try Hiei. I know that you don't mean that. If you were really, sorry then why didn't you stay with us? Then maybe they wouldn't be dead." She exclaimed. " After you left they found us. Do you know what it's like being the slave to the person, that you saw murder your entire family? I bet that you don't do you. You have no excuse."  
  
She launched a pinecone at Hiei. He wasn't able to doge it and got nailed in the back. He landed with an oomph, on the ground. The girl that he had revealed to be named Kaku seemed to tower over him, even though, she was only a head taller.  
  
Just then, something she had said dawned on Hiei. "What do you mean, then they wouldn't be dead?" he asked.  
  
Kaku stopped. "Don't play innocent with me Hiei. You have the Jagan eye. Surely you know by now what happened."  
  
Quickly he scanned her memory banks and gasped at what he saw.  
  
Kaku noticed, that he only then realized, what she was talking about. " Oh, Ossan* you mean that you didn't know."  
  
Her calm demeanor slipped and tears started to stream down her face. Silently she slumped to the ground and cried. Her tears turned into little gems that looked like rainbows before falling to the ground.  
  
Hiei stood up unsure of what to do. He wasn't exactly an expert at comforting people, so he just stood there until she had finished.  
  
Finally she wiped her eyes and stood up. "Ossan why didn't you look in on us? Why did you leave? Why didn't you take us with you?" she suddenly stopped her charade of questions and looked at Hiei. "Ossan, I'm tired." She slumped to the ground.  
  
Hiei sighed and bent over to pick her up. She was light. Much lighter than she should be. As he started walking out of the forest to where the others waited for him, he noticed a long scar on the side of her face, right in front of her ear. She had another one just like it on the other side. Hiei also noticed dozens of bruises and scars on her body.  
  
"Whoever did this to Kaku will pay," he said to know one in particular.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* * Ossan means uncle.  
  
Did ya like it. Dislike it. Please let me know.  
  
Reviews are an essential part of a writer's life you know.  
  
Flames are given to Hiei. 


	2. Awake

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Hiei. Is this your girlfriend or something?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"No, detective she is not my girlfriend. If you even suggest that or anything like that again, I will have no qualms killing you. It is very wrong, that you suggest that."  
  
"Okay, sheesh, no need to get all blood and gore. I was just asking. Yeesh. So, how do you know her then."  
  
"That is none of your concern, however, I will inform you anyway, so that you will stop asking me stupid questions."  
  
Just then, Kaku woke up, and all attention was placed on her.  
  
"Ossan, where am I? And who are these people?" Kaku had a note of panic in her voice.  
  
"Shh, Kaku it's alright. We are at Kurama's house. After talking with me, you fainted. Oh, and these are my teammates, Kurama is the one with the red hair, Yusuke is the one with black hair, and Kuwabaka, is the one that looks like an idiot."  
  
"Hey. You wanna say that to my face punk."  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
" Hiei, what is this about Ossan. I believe that is what she called you, am I correct?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Sigh. It's a long story Kurama. And I don't really feel it to be important for you to know. If Kaku, wants you to know she will tell you."  
  
"Um, Ossan. I'm right here, so you don't need to talk about me like I can't understand."  
  
"Sorry Kaku. Shall I tell them?"  
  
Umm, yes. And you can tell them my full name as well, if you care to. It doesn't matter to me. As long as Shioko doesn't learn it. I'm going to sleep some more, okay Ossan?"  
  
"Okay." Hiei looked at Kaku with what looked kind of like love. Only that was impossible. Wasn't it?  
  
"It started about 100 years ago. [ does anyone know when Hiei first met Kurama?] Almost 50 years before I met you Kurama. [what age is Hiei?] I was raised by my half brother Kasen. He was half fire apparition. Being apparitions, we were hunted by many. Finally we were caught, but our captors seemed to think that we half demon, as well. They placed us in a different section from the full apparitions. My brother was half spirit fox, as well. They figured that I was the same as him. Now there was this girl named Kaze there as well. She was an ice, water, and air apparition. She took care of some other little demons and apparitions that she had, it seemed, known from before. My brother and her got together and schemed to get us all out. Finally they did just that. A few years later they married. Kaku is their child. Her full name is Shakaku* Yuumei*. Soon though, we had hunters on our trail. I left to get them off our trail. I never returned, nor have I seen them until today."  
  
"Very interesting story, Hiei but I think that it needed some more action." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Funny detective, funny. You're a riot, you know that."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kurama mulled over what Hiei had said. Kasen had been half fox spirit. He wondered if he had known the full fox spirit parent.  
  
Kuwabara though, was not as intelligent. "Aw, man this isn't fair. How come Hiei gets two pretty girls."  
  
(Two days later)  
  
Kaku was started to get used to the other members of Team Urameshi. In fact, she was beginning to like them.  
  
They were all equally nice to her, which she found to be quite pleasant, after being tortured most of her life.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"Master the girl has escaped. She has nulled the control spell that we had over her. What course of action do we take?"  
  
"Retrieve her. She is too valuable to lose. Bring her too me. Kill any, who stand in the way."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The dark master smirked. The little apparition had thought that she could run away. She should know that it was futile. He would always find her, wherever she went. Anyone she got too attached too, he would kill, mercilessly. After all. She was his.  
  
(At Kurama's house)  
  
Shakaku woke up to a strange sound. One that didn't belong in a sleeping household. Hiei was asleep in the chair near the guest bed that she slept in. The others had retired elsewhere. The only other one awake was Kurama.  
  
Kaku got out of bed, and wandered downstairs, to where the noise originated. She gasped when she saw the source.  
  
Two bright violet eyes looked at her from the cover of darkness. "It'ssss time to come back home princccesssss." It hissed.  
  
"No." Kaku started back up the stairs, but the creature was quicker. It grabbed her arm, and wrapped another hand around her mouth. She let out a gasp.  
  
Fortunately, Kurama had heard the creature, and raced down the stairs. He took out his rose rope and instantly killed the creature.  
  
Kaku started to slump to the floor. Kurama was quick to catch her, though before she reached the floor. She was crying, and the priceless gems fell to the floor unhindered. Kurama held her as she cried into his shoulder. Finally, she finished and looked up at Kurama.  
  
"Thanks. I haven't cried for almost 100 years, and now I have cried twice in one week." She paused for a minute before continuing. " I need to tell someone, and you are as good as anyone. After Hiei left, the demons attacked us. I was captured, and my family was killed. I was mistreated and beaten when I didn't obey orders. They trained me to be merciless. Finally, they started to believe that I wouldn't betray them. They sent me with those other assassins to kill the spirit detective. There I saw Hiei and it unlocked my memories. I was able to break the binding spell that had been placed on me. Please don't tell anyone. I haven't even told Hiei about my life as a slave. He would rush recklessly to the demon castle to confront them. I don't want to lose the last of my family."  
  
"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. As are you."  
  
Kurama picked up the apparition and carried her to the guestroom. There were no more incidents that night.  
  
(At the demons castle)  
  
'Hmm. So she has an uncle huh. I guess we missed him last time. Oh well. I won't make the same mistake. Moreover, it seems that she is beginning to care for the fox. I will have to get rid of him as well.' The demon thought.  
  
He stared out at the moon, and transformed into a bat. He silently swept out into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope that you people like this. I have major writers block.  
  
Reviews are appreciated, greatly.  
  
Flames are given to Hiei.  
  
If you have an idea that you think will make this a better fic, please tell me.  
  
KNK 


	3. Fox's Bane

Disclaimer: I wish I owned YYH, but I don't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day began as usual, with Yusuke and Kuwabara sparring and Kurama and Hiei conversing.  
  
Thump!  
  
Kuwabara landed on the ground after being pelted by Yusuke.  
  
"Man that wasn't fair. I slipped." Whined Kuwabara.  
  
"Whatever." Stated Yusuke.  
  
Kurama looked over the whole scene with annoyance. Those two could raise the dead with their racket.  
  
Finally Kaku appeared, and they all went in to eat.  
  
No one noticed the small bat that hung from one of the trees nearby.  
  
'So,' it thought. 'I wonder which is her ossan. Hm.The two that were fighting are fully human so that narrows it down between the red head and the anti-gravity haired demon. It can't be the red head. He smells too much like fox. He must be the kitsune. So her ossan must be the small demon. Hmm. interesting. I shall have to get started then.'  
  
The bat flapped towards the ground. When it was near enough it changed into it's demon form. From there it walked over to the house.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
Kurama stood up to answer the door. Before he opened it though, he smelled the air, and noticed the demon scent.  
  
'That's strange.' He thought. 'Since when do demons knock?'  
  
He opened the door, and found a demon that was only slightly smaller than his youko form. The demon grinned and said,  
  
"Hi I'm Okoihs. I'm selling."  
  
Kurama sighed. Another salesman.  
  
"And I was wondering if you had any appar.appreciative females in your house that would like to try the perfume?"  
  
Kurama looked carefully at the salesman. He was sure that it had been about to say apparitions.  
  
"I'll go check." Kurama said wily.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Kurama headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Is there any appreciative women in this house that would like to try on some perfume?" He asked slightly sarcastically.  
  
Yusuke snickered.  
  
"Okay, since you so kindly volunteered, you can go Yusuke. But not before we give you a makeover."  
  
"What?" asked Yusuke incredulously.  
  
Hiei snickered at the thought. He headed up the stairs with Kurama and an angry Yusuke, and Kurama called out,  
  
"She'll be right down sir. She just has to get decent."  
  
The salesman slash demon grinned sadistically. Finally, he would get her back.  
  
Upstairs though, there were problems as Yusuke fought being put into a dress.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this blasted thing?" He kept asking.  
  
"Because that salesman is a demon. I don't trust him not to try something sneaky. I think he might be trying to recapture Kaku." Kurama had already told them what had happened the night before.  
  
"Oh." Yusuke said. "I still wished that you had picked someone else though."  
  
Finally he was ready, and they headed downstairs.  
  
Hiei went into the kitchen to fill in Kaku. He told her to be ready to run at a moment's notice. She nodded.  
  
Yusuke walked over to the waiting salesman, with Kurama right behind.  
  
"Here is your um. appreciative female." Stated Kurama.  
  
The man Okoihs, as he had called himself turned to look. Inside he seethed, when he noticed the grin that Kurama had on. But he played along, pretending not to notice anything.  
  
"And what a beauty she is sir. Although I think she could do with a little more form, if you catch my meaning."  
  
Kurama had to laugh. "I understand perfectly sir. Yes she could use some more form. And I believe that the dress is a little too big for her." Kurama stressed the her part.  
  
Yusuke just scowled and stood in misery. He would pay them back for this. Moreover, he would definitely have to find the camera that Kurama had taken his picture with.  
  
The man Okoihs pulled out a bottle. It was different then the one he had held out earlier, but if Kurama noticed this then he didn't let on.  
  
The salesman sprayed it on Yusuke, and pretended to accidentally splash some on Kurama.  
  
"Oops. I'm so sorry sir." He said. In a whisper that only Kurama could hear, he said, " What don't you like my fox's bane?"  
  
Kurama started to gag, and cough; fighting down waves of nausea.  
  
"Kurama what's wrong?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Tell Hiei to get Kaku out of here." Gasped Kurama, as he fighted to breathe.  
  
Yusuke frowned, but did as he said.  
  
"Hiei run!" he yelled. Quick as a flash, the demon kicked Yusuke in the stomach and raced towards the kitchen. He was too late though, as the apparitions had already disappeared.  
  
"Curse you kitsune." He said.  
  
He stalked over to Kurama who had just managed to regain his breath, and was trying to stand. He pulled Kurama up, and again pulled out the bottle. Yusuke was still on the floor unconscious. The demon known as Shioko opened the bottle, and poured it's contents down Kurama's throat.  
  
Kurama tried to spit it out, but the demon held his mouth closed, until every last drop had been swallowed.  
  
"This is what you get for messing with me." Shioko hissed.  
  
Then he dropped Kurama and headed back towards his castle, to come up with another plan.  
  
Meanwhile once Hiei had deemed it safe enough for them to go home, they left their hiding spot.  
  
The went towards the front door, and found Yusuke slowly regaining consciousness.  
  
He blinked in confusion, then his eyes darted to Kurama's prone figure.  
  
"Oh no." he whispered.  
  
Kaku, when to look at what he was staring at, and let up an anguished cry, before turning back to the others.  
  
"He's not breathing." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muahahahaha. A cliffie.  
  
Don't you just hate me. ^-^  
  
Reviewers: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Okay, okay just don't kill me or you'll never learn what happened.  
  
Anyway, thanks to my reviewers,  
  
miyako14: Thank you.  
  
Kuroko Samegato: Here it is.  
  
Shadowwill: I have now updated. And I don't hate you. ^_^  
  
Please review, and let me know what you think of my story. Arigato.  
  
KNK 


	4. Stolen

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. If I did, I would be hanging out with my fox and pyro instead of writing. However, since here's a new chapter it proves that I don't. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They pulled Kurama's prone figure into the living room. He had started breathing again, but it was shallow. Every once in a while he would retch, but nothing would come out. No one could figure out what was wrong.  
  
Kaku paced nervously around the kitchen. Hiei stayed near her, looking as if he was going to murder someone. Which he was once he ever caught up with Shioko.  
  
"How dare he harm my family and friends." He muttered under his breath. It was then that he noticed that Kuwabara was not at the house. 'Now where could he be?' thought.  
  
Soon there was a knocking on the door and everyone tensed. "It's me you guys." Shouted Kuwabara. "I've brought Yukina."  
  
Yusuke jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in and opened the door.  
  
Yukina walked over too Kaku. "You must be Shakaku. Hiei's neice. Kuwa-kun's told me about you. I understand what you've gone through. It's not easy losing all of your family, and living under an evil person. Be he demon or human." She said sympathetically.  
  
Kaku nodded, and said, "Yes we've both been through so much. I have a feeling that we'll be good friends."  
  
They hugged, then Yukina noticed Kurama.  
  
"How long has he been like this?" She asked.  
  
"We're not completely sure, but we guess about 3 hours." Said Yusuke.  
  
Hiei just hnned, but everyone could tell that he was worried about Kurama.  
  
Yukina frowned. "That's not good." She said.  
  
She went to work straight away, trying to heal the kitsune. Finally Kurama's breathing became deeper, and she slumped to the floor. Everyone could see that she had been drained almost past her limits.  
  
"Well, I've done all I could. It seems that he's been poisoned. By what I'm not exactly sure though."  
  
The group looked thoughtful. They discussed their ideas, but nothing seemed to fit. Then Kurama spoke.  
  
"T.too l..l..loud." He said.  
  
Everyone moved into the next room so that Kurama coulkd sleep. Soon almost everybody was asleep. They took watches, so that no demon could recapture Kaku. Kuwabara fell asleep during his watch, so no one noticed when the door opened, and a dark figure stole into the living room, then exited quietly. The only difference was a slight indention on the couch, where it's former occupant had been only moments before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know, it's really short and I'm sorry. I don't have much time or inspiration right now, so just bare with me.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
miyako14: man it's been quite a while since I updated. You reviewed on New Years eve, and it took me till now to update this story. Gomen. I'll try to update faster next time. ^_^  
  
Shadowwill: Sorry about the cliffie. ^_^  
  
angelicmayuka: don't kill me. (cowers) I won't kill Kura-chan. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't have any problem with Kuwabaka though. ^-* Anyway Yukina is in the 7th DVD. Of course I know of her. I was planning on introducing her, I just couldn't figure out how. ^_^'. I know this is a small cliffie, but if you kill me, you will never know what happens next. Muahahahahahaha. I'll shut up now.  
  
Please review. You wouldn't want me to starve would you?  
  
KNK 


End file.
